the hospital 2
by Cjadorable
Summary: this is my continuance of THE HOSPITAL


By: Kasey The hospital 2.  
" Charolett, you go on home. I'll stay with her. You should get some sleep"  
" OK, but if anything, and I mean ANYTHING, happens, you call me as soon as possible." Charolett said gathering up her things.  
" Of course. I promise. but I dont think anything will happen. The doctor said she most likely wont wake up so, but Ill call I promise"  
Joe walked her to the door, and when she left he began crying. A doctor walked up to Joe with a bad expression.  
" Doctor, I dont like the face your making. Whats wrong. is she okay"  
The doctor put his head down and put his arm around Josephs shoulder, walking him towards her room.  
" Shes fine, but I dont think she will be walking for a while. 6 weeks most likely. She broke her leg as you know, but she also injured her spine. She has not lost her ability to walk, only for the time being. But it looks like we will have to keep her about a week longer than we had planned"  
" Of course, anything to get her better. I can still see her right'  
" Certainly, as matter of fact, why dont you go to her now? She cant hear you, but it still helps to talk to her"  
" Ok, thank you doctor"  
Joseph left the doctors side and walked up to her room. When he reached her door, he waited a moment and collected himself, then walked in. She was asleep, and even though she had all those wires on her, he thought she looked like an angle. HIS angle.  
Chapter 2.  
Joseph brought a chair beside he bed and sat down. He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her deliate little fingers. He sat up watching her for a little while, and he cried a little. He couldnt stand seeing her that way. He wanted to just climb in bed with her and just hold her. He thought that wasnt such a bad idea, so he did. He laid in her bed with her and he held her hand. He wanted to her engulf her in his arms and never let her go. But he knew he couldnt because of all the wires.  
" Do you remember," Joseph started talking to her.  
" The day you were crying because you thougth noone loved you? And I told you you were wrong, that I loved you? haha, then I took you in my arms and kissed you? Do you remember that? That was our first kiss, and I can still feel your lips against mine. I know I am not supposed to, but I cant help it, I Love you Clarisse. I love you so much, and I promise, I wont leave you"  
Joseph kissed her, and held it for a second, and even though she couldnt kiss him back, it was still the strongest kiss. He climbed out of bed, and sat in his chair, still holding on to her hand. Her hand was limp and cold.  
He shut his eyes for a moment, grabbing a couple of zz's, but then he felt her hand tighten. She was grabbing his hand back. She moved her head over to the side he was at. Joseph jumped out of the chair, and kneeled down beside her.  
" baby? baby, oh come one wake up"  
" Ummmm..." she groaned as she tried to speak.  
" Joseph?. Is that you"  
Joseph raised his head to the celing, and closed his eyes.  
" Oh dear god, thank you. thank you." he said. Then he kissed her hand, and held her in his arms.  
" Yes Angle. Yes its me, im here. Oh god im here. OH I love you! I love you so much"  
" I...Lo..ve, you...too." she said smiling at him and lifting her hand as she brushed it again his cheek.He held her hand with one of his, and used the other to hold her hand that was now on his cheek. A tear fell from his eye and landed on her arm.  
" please, dont cry. I..m, fine"  
" I know but, I love you so much and I hate seeing you in pain"  
" But im not in pain. Not now, because your here with me"  
Joseph took her in his arms, and cried on her shoulder.  
" Joseph.?" she said pulling away from him, and taking his hands in hers.  
" yes"  
" joseph im scared"  
" Oh I know you are, but dont be, you can go home soon, and when you do, i am going to pamper you, and take care of you"  
" No, im scared that im not going to make it. i can feel myself letting go"  
Joseph gazed at her with an open mouth. Then he pluged at her and grabbed her shoulders. He looked her in the eye, and said in a whisper " No! No dont you say that. Dont you ever say that. You are not going to.  
" he lost his voice, he couldnt say the word. He just couldnt.  
" you are going to get better, and your going to go home, and we will get married, and have the most wonderful life together"  
" married"  
" Yes, I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of life with you. Marry Me? PLease"  
" Oh Joseph, yes, I will marry you"  
JOseph kissed her, and held her in his arms, and as the sun came up, he was holding her, and starting the rest of his life with the most beautiful, woman he had ever laid eyes on. The rest of his life, with the love of his life.  
To be Continued... 


End file.
